ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubrianna Powers
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = All Rounder | finisher = The Powers That Be The Ties That Bind | winloss_record = 220 wins - 27 losses - 10 draws | debut = April 29th, 2017 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} History Aubrianna Louise Powers is the youngest sister in the Powers family, which includes wrestling legends "The Very Best" Steve Powers and "The Absolute Best" Derek Powers. Steve and Derek trained their baby sister to follow in their footsteps. Little did they or anyone else realize, Aubrey, or Aubrianna as she prefers to be called, would turn out to be far more arrogant than even both of her brothers put together. After the training was complete and Steve and Derek were satisfied that Aubrianna was ready, they assisted in negotiating two pro-wrestling contracts for her; one was to wrestle for the company that they helped build up and they helped make famous, Global Championship Wrestling. The other company would be one in which the Powers family had no prior history with, Motor City Wrestling based out in Detroit, and thus Aubrianna would have to learn to fend for herself there. Beginnings in GCW Aubrianna stormed onto the scene in Global Championship Wrestling in a very arrogant fashion, never having wrestled before but claiming to be better than everyone else. Many wanted to shut her up and many tried but all failed. In her debut, Aubrianna defeated Crystal Swift. In her second match the seven foot former GCW World Champion Adam Craig thought he could stop her but once again Aubrianna came out victorious. Matty Graves came the closest to shutting her up but he, too, lost, albeit in controversial fashion, to Aubrianna Powers. Elite Expansion Aubrianna is a student of the game and she knows her family's history all too well. She knew about how her brother, Steve Powers, formed a faction known as The Elite in GCW, a faction that dominated the company. Aubrianna decided that the name "The Elite" was her birthright and so she decided to reach out to other like-minded individuals to bring it back. The first person was someone who happened to be in both GCW and MCW with her; a woman named Melanie McBride. They formed the genesis of a new "Elite" and together, in their very first match as a tag team, they won the MCW World Tag Team Championship defeating legendary MCW tag team Hell's Angels. They are scheduled to defend those tag team titles against Willow Wilkes and Jason King of The Creation at MCW Deliverance. Continued GCW Momentum Aubrianna would continue her singles run in GCW, building up a ton of wins, losing only to former Global Champion Jazmyn Rain. She also lasted the longest in Livewire's Independence Day Any Given Night Match. Aubrianna fought for 90 minutes and eliminated six individuals before making it to the final two in the match. She resumed a rivalry with Matty Graves and picked up two more victories over him, one of which was at the GCW For Glory & Gold pay per view event. Troubled Waters While Aubrianna did come out victorious at For Glory & Gold, she was also attacked by a returning Karen McBride, who said she wanted her sister Melanie McBride back. On the next Livewire Aubrianna lost a one on one encounter to Karen. She realized that the McBride would ultimately have to be dealt with but, unfortunately, she was distracted when her brothers attempted to break the neck of Kayla Jones, pulling Aubrianna into a six person tag the following Livewire in a match where she was guilty by association and Aphrodite Noel, Jazmyn Rain, and Travis Vessey wanted revenge against the three Powers siblings, which they got by defeating them in the main event. Aubrianna and Melanie lost the MCW World Tag Team Championships to The Creation, but Powers hopes to rebound on the next edition of Mayhem as she faces new MCW World Champion Jacob Laymon. She lost to Laymon in a hard fought contest and then fought to a draw with the returning Jeffrey Alexander. Team Player Meanwhile in GCW Aubrianna was announced as a part of Team Livewire for a five on five elimination match at Survival of the Fittest against Team Shotgun. Her partners will be Jenni Anderson, Loretta Inglewood, Andrea Hernandez, and Karen McBride. Powers had no intention of playing nice with Karen and attempted to take her out early with the help of Nirvana but after the assault Livewire General Manager warned Aubrianna that if Karen was substantially injured to the point that she could not make it to Survival of the Fittest, Aubrianna would be fired. Powers reluctantly decided it would be best to play nice and, in the process, proved that she could work with anyone, winning tag team matches with all of her partners leading up to Survival of the Fittest itself. She even attempted to work with the villainous Myra Lynwood but Myra proved to be too difficult for anyone to get along with and so Aubrianna walked away from Myra in the middle of a match as payback for Myra trying to bully her. Meanwhile in MCW Aubrianna fought to a draw with the returning Jeffrey Alexander. Aubrianna and Melanie, under The Elite banner, would team up in GCW to face Karen McBride and Blair McBride. This time, however, Melanie would refuse to fight Karen. Aubrianna still managed to pull off the win for her team, despite what seemed like a two on one handicap match at certain points, but the tension between herself and Melanie certainly grew, as did the tension between Aubrianna and Karen heading into Survival of the Fittest. Despite the tensions, Team Livewire did manage to win at Survival of the Fittest and Aubrianna Powers was one of the two sole survivors, along with Andrea Hernandez. The Future Meanwhile in MCW, Aubrianna was called out by MCW legend Kirsta Lewis. Aubrianna went on to boldly declare that she was going to take the proverbial torch away from Kirsta, by force if necessary, because she was the new Kirsta Lewis. To prove that she was MCW's future she would go on to defeat Mya Denton and Jessica Jones in a triple threat match. In GCW she defeated Allison Lorraine and then teamed with Melanie McBride, reuniting The Elite, to defeat Ginger Nation and The Truth & Damian Snow. Aubrianna Powers then would go on to face Jackie Daniels in MCW in the lead up to her match at Shattered Dreams 2 against Jackie Daniels. Aubrianna made Jackie Daniels tap out to The Ties That Bind on Mayhem 14, leading up to her big match against Kirsta Lewis at Shattered Dreams 2. In that time period Aubrianna had a great deal of luck running her way: she defeated Allison Lorraine and settled her issues with Melanie McBride in GCW to defeat The Truth & Damian Snow and GingerNation as well as The First Family of Professional Wrestling and Nirvana. Aubrianna was then allowed to join the group known as Monarchy, led by Trinity Street, a woman Aubrianna has been buddying up with recently. Powers defeated Kirsta Lewis at Shattered Dreams 2 and won a battle royal as well, winning two big matches in one night on MCW's very last show. Dysfunctional Family Aubrianna Powers was caught in a family feud when Derek Powers assaulted their older brother, Steve Powers. This, along with her tag team partner's feud with Sierra Michaels, has led to some distractions recently in GCW, most recently causing them to lose a tag team match against The Sloane Sisters. Aubrianna bounced back and got revenge in the process, defeating Sierra Michaels one on one. She didn't win the GCW Civil War Match but the next Livewire she teamed with Amber and Whitney Sloane, The Sloane Sisters, to defeat Timothy Myers and Ginger Nation. The next Livewire she would defeat Jessica Lasiewicz in one on one action, due to a timely assist from Summer Newman. The following Livewire Aubrianna would team with Myra Lynwood and together they defeated The Sex Nachos. Later in the evening, Powers helped rescue Travis Vessey from having his eyes gouged out by her brother Derek Powers. Next Livewire Aubrianna did battle with Jessica Jones-Lasiewicz in a street fight. Summer Newman would again interfere costing Jessica the match and allowing Aubrianna to win. The following Livewire General Manager Francis Taylor forced Aubrianna to team with Summer Newman against the team of Timothy Myers and Jessica Jones. Aubrianna abandoned Summer mid-match, causing the team to lose. The following Livewire, the last Livewire before Resurrection, Aubrianna Powers would defeat Summer Newman one on one. Now Powers looks to focus on the Global X Destiny Match at Resurrection. Underground Movement Aubrianna Powers failed to capture a briefcase in the Global X Destiny Match at Resurrection VII. She did not let this deter her, however, as she continued to focus on advancing her career. She expanded her horizons to HKW Underground. She won her debut there by defeating Diedrick Van Dael. Aubrianna Powers was not booked for the RISE vs. Underground supershow and neither was she booked for GCW's Draft Show, but that was fine by her because she had a plan of her own. After Timothy Myers defeated Isabella Harker to become GCW International Champion, Aubrianna Powers cashed in on her favor from Francis Taylor to book any match she wanted and the match she wanted was obvious: International Championship immediately. Aubrianna took advantage of a fatigued Myers to become the new GCW International Champion. Later that week, via social media, Aubrianna would issue a challenge to Myers for an Iron Man Match for her championship at For Glory & Gold which Myers readily accepted. The following week on Livewire Aubrianna Powers teamed with Adrian Waters in a losing effort to Isabella Harker and Timothy Myers. Meanwhile in Underground, Powers was granted a Tapout Championship Match thanks in large part to a fan vote. Despite her best efforts, Powers did not win the Underground Tapout Championship. Powers turned things around over on GCW Livewire by defeating Crystal Swift and Tyson Kenneth O'Reilly to retain her GCW International Championship. She bounced back in Underground as well, defeating Lis Meyers in a one on one match. Powers now looks forward to GCW Purgatory where she is set to defend her GCW International Championship against Alan Monroe with Timothy Myers as special enforcer. Powers successfully defended against Alan Monroe in GCW and she defeated Dickie Harter in Underground. Powers thought she would have an easy night as the special enforcer in a match featuring Timothy Myers against Alan Monroe but the two men, both of whom held grudges against Powers, turned the tables and double teamed her instead of fighting each other. Powers would turn her attention to the next Livewire where she would be a part of the winning team in a seven on seven War Games style match. This victory, coupled with a submission victory over Rashka in HKW Underground's Tapout Tournament, gave her momentum heading into For Glory & Gold in which she successfully defended the GCW International Championship against Timothy Myers. Unfortunately for Powers, Brittany Kayl chose that very night, immediately after Aubriannna had competed for a solid hour, to cash in on her GCW International title shot. Kayl easily defeated an already winded and fatigued Powers to become the new GCW International Champion. Golden Again Aubrianna Powers would rebound, in both GCW and Underground. In GCW she qualified for an elimination chamber match at Survival of the Fittest, which would be for the vacant GCW Global Championship, this was despite losing a six person tag to The Brotherhood of Sith and Angelica Jones. In Underground Aubrianna defeated Fallon Lockhart in her next Tapout Tournament match, putting her in the main event of Nevermind Destiny against James Lambert Jr. and Sandy Makel for the HKW Tapout Championship. Aubrianna used nefarious means to achieve her goal but she did defeat Lambert and Makel to become the new HKW Tapout Champion. The following GCW Livewire Aubrianna would defeat Angelica Jones in a hotly contested singles match. Aubrianna fought in a losing effort against Queen Mamba the following Livewire and then would team up with Timothy Myers to face Jones and Lohan in a match that ended in a no contest. In her first match since becoming the new HKW Tapout Champion, Aubrianna Powers would face Bloodlust Champion Tyberius King and North American Champion Jenny Cien in a preview of the Cult Classic Tournament. King would win that match. Powers now prepares for her first match of the round robin style tournament, facing Minerva Janus. Powers defeated Minerva Janus. Match two of the Cult Classic saw Aubrianna defeat Becky Clemente. Now she prepares for her third tournament match, a rematch against Sandy Makel. Meanwhile in GCW she teamed with Jenni Anderson and the Sloane Sisters in a losing effort against The Brotherhood of Sith, Brittany Lohan, and Queen Mamba. First World Championship The Cult Classic in HKW Underground moved forward but unfortunately Aubrianna lost her first tournament match in the round robin phase, this one against Mason Mannion. She went on to defend the HKW Tapout Championship against Izzy Colon in the next round robin match of the Cult Classic. This set the stage for her elimination chamber match at GCW Survival of the Fittest, where she would go on to defeat Timothy Myers, Angelica Jones, Jenni Anderson, Brittany Lohan, and Queen Mamba to become the new GCW Global Heavyweight Champion, her first ever world title as a professional. Powers would go on to defeat GCW North American Champion James R. Knight in a non-title champion versus champion match on the next Livewire. Meanwhile in the Cult Classic, Aubrianna Powers defeated Diedrick Van Dael in the next round. Powers would lose her next match to Kimmi Keister but not the title as she refused to defend it. She would, however, announce that her next match in the cult classic against Ryan Cruz would be for the Tapout Championship. Meanwhile in GCW Powers would defeat Kelsai Adamson-Mason in a non-title one on one match. Then at the End of the Year Bash, Powers would lose the GCW Global Championship to Isabella Harker. Moving Forward Powers would successfully defend her Tapout Championship against Ryan Cruze, moving on in the Cult Classic to face Salem. Meanwhile in GCW, Aubrianna Powers would be seemingly punished by the suddenly tyrannical owner Henry Van Stanton. She was punished via association with her Monarchy membership. Powers was put into a tag team match against Andrew Raynes and Dustin Adams, The Brotherhood of Sith. But if she couldn't find a tag team partner, she would have to go it alone in a handicap match. Luckily Tory Street, Trinity Street's cousin, would join GCW and fight alongside Aubrianna. The match ended in a no contest when International Incident got involved. Following that contest, Aubrianna Powers would successfully defend her Tapout Championship against Helena York in the Underground Cult Classic. Then on Livewire, Aubrianna would again team with Tory Street, this time in a winning effort against Team Perry. Powers now looks forward to her next match in the Underground Cult Classic, another Tapout Championship defense, this time against her friend Aphrodite Noel. The match ended in a controversial double submission. Owner, Bobby Barabbas, declared that Powers and Noel were co-Tapout Champions, thus ending Aubrianna's first reign and beginning her second. Next she fought to a draw with Fallon and defeated Lin, thus qualifying her for the next round of the Cult Classic. Her final match in the round robin stage of the Cult Classic will be against Brian Stryker. That match ended in a draw. Road to Resurrection Aubrianna Powers planned to invoke her rematch clause for the GCW Global Championship at Resurrection, to insert herself in the main event. But Travis Vessey utilized his Global X Briefcase subverted those plans. Livewire General Manager Francis Taylor offered Powers a deal. Put her rematch clause on the line in a match against Travis Vessey. Powers defeated Vessey and thus made the match at Resurrection a triple threat between herself, Vessey, and Harker. Two weeks after defeating Vessey, Powers would team with him in a winning effort against Knightfall. Meanwhile, Aubrianna Powers had made the final knockout rounds of the Underground Cult Classic Tournament. Unfortunately she lost a closely contested triple threat to Eileen Amaro. Now Powers and Aphrodite Noel will defend the Tapout Championship in a triple threat match against Kimmi Keister. In what seemed to be almost a repeat of what happened a couple months ago, Aphrodite and Aubrianna, again with a double submission, made Kimmi Keister tap out. They retained their Tapout Championship but nothing was settled in terms of who the undisputed champion was; they remained co-Tapout Champions. Meanwhile in GCW, Powers teamed with Isabella Harker to face Trenton Snow and Kayla Jones. Powers and Harker were successful thanks to Aphrodite and Angelica stopping Kayla and Trenton from cheating. Powers would then team with her other Resurrection opponent, Travis Vessey, to defeat Knightfall in tag team action. Unfortunately Powers would not be successful in her bid to become Global Champion again as Isabella Harker won the triple threat at Resurrection. New Day Dawning Powers would be drafted to the Shotgun Brand. In her first match on Shotgun she would lose in a tag team match. She hoped to rebound in a non-title match against GCW World Champion Minerva but that match ended in a time limit draw; nonetheless, she proved she could hang with the reigning World Champion. Her luck wasn't any better in Underground. Despite finally ridding themselves of Kimmi Keister once and for all, both Powers and her co-Tapout Champion partner Aphrodite Noel lost in individual non-title matches to Tyberius King. The unlikely trio would then team up in a six person tornado rules match against the North American divisional contenders. Powers, Noel, and King were victorious but it set up a triple threat match for the Tapout Championship. The triple threat match ended in controversy when Kimmi Keister interfered, causing a no contest. A fatal four way was held and Powers was hoping Kimmi losing would force her out of the title conversation altogether but, unfortunately, Kimmi managed to pick up the win. Then in a five on five Aubrianna was victorious leading into And Justice For All 3 and her Tapout Championship defense against Tyberious King, Aphrodite Noel, and Kimmi Keister. Sovereign In GCW Aubrianna Powers would align herself with Chantelle Chambers and Kat Kelly to form The Sovereign. A series of beatings upon GCW World Champion Minerva would lead to a tag match between Powers and Chantelle against Minerva and Mara Kade of Scream Machine. Sovereign came up short but the war was far from over. Powers also had a singles match against her best friend Amber Sloane at For Glory & Gold to focus on, for if she won she would qualify for the elimination chamber match at Survival of the Fittest for the GCW World Championship. Powers came out victorious in that match. In the lead up to the Survival of the Fittest chamber match, Powers would be victorious over Suffrage's Nicole Hunter and won a six person tag featuring everyone in the chamber match but lost another six person tag the final week leading up to Survival of the Fittest. It all worked out well for Powers in the end for she won the elimination chamber and won her second GCW World Championship. Powers would get an opportunity to compete for the HKW Underworld Championship but came up short against Elijah Redmayne. Powers would agree to team up with her friend Dickie Harter in a tournament being sponsored by Millennium Wrestling Enterprise. Powers and Dickie won their first tournament match, defeating Hooligunz. Style & Strategy Aubrianna Powers is the youngest of the Powers children. Her older brothers, Steve and Derek, are both already pro-wrestlers in GCW. She is, quite possibly, more arrogant than both of them, and, according to her, is more intelligent than both of them. Her arrogance and smugness knows no bounds. But she is able to back that up with amazing wrestling ability. What makes her dangerous as a wrestler is her intelligence and tactical ability as well as her ability to transition and adapt into virtually any type of wrestling environment. She can wrestle a technical match and hang in there with the best of them. She can take to the air or wrestle a fast paced match with the quickest and fastest of luchadores. She can survive and thrive in hardcore environments if need be. Her biggest weakness is her pride, or arrogance as some would call it. As small as she is, she doesn't fare well against a power based offensive attack, either. Moves Finishing Moves The Powers That Be: The MVP Mass (reverse roundhouse kick) followed up by Simply The Best Moonsault asai moonsault off the second rope. The MVP: Black Mass aka: Reverse Roundhouse Kick Simply The Best Moonsault: Springboard Asai Moonsault off the second rope aka: Lionsault The Ties That Bind: Rings of Saturn Signature Moves * Pele Kick * Dragon Rana * Sit-Out Reverse DDT * Shining Wizard * 450 Splash * Cobra Clutch Standard Move Set Striking: Spinning heel kick, Springboard dropkick, Superkick, Spear, Axe Kick, Baseball slide into a head scissors takedown, Hangman’s Neck Breaker Submission: Texas Cloverleaf, Fujiwara arm bar, Surfboard submission, Ankle Lock, Crossface Chicken Wing High Risk: Suicide Dive, Tornado DDT, Second Rope Flip-Over Neck Breaker Achievements Global Championship Wrestling * GCW World Champion 1x * GCW Global Champion 1x * GCW International Champion 1x * Newcomer of the Year 2018 * Shotgun Award 2018 * Match of the Year 2019 (vs. Isabella Harker, End of the Year Bash) Motor City Wrestling * MCW World Tag Team Champion 1x HKW: Underground * HKW Tapout Champion 2x Category:Female Wrestlers